1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices with multiple transmitters, and more particularly to communication devices having concurrently-transmitting multiple transmitters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices, such as smartphones, are capable of communicating via numerous protocols These protocols include: (i) Bluetooth (BT) connections; (ii) Global Positioning System (GPS); (iii) Personal Access Networks (PAN); (iv) Wireless Local Access Networks (WLAN) such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi); and (v) Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWAN) such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc. To increase the functionality of communication devices, multiple transmitters and receivers are often included to enable simultaneous communication sessions, such as with cellular nodes, Wi-Fi nodes, GPS navigation satellites, etc. Different transmitters may be using the same protocols or even communicating with the same node.
Developments have been announced for leveraging fifth generation (5G) higher data rates for certain smartphones by way of an external modem. The external modem, packaged as a modular component, introduces an independently controlled transmitter to an existing multiple transmitter device. This additional transmitter can intermodulate with other transmitters, such as a fourth generation (4G) cellular radio.